


Something On Your Mind?

by JustineDelarge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustineDelarge/pseuds/JustineDelarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's thinking naughty thoughts. Dean takes an interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something On Your Mind?

"Something on your mind, Sammy?" Dean tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. Sam had been distracted for the past couple of hours. Fidgety. Staring at Dean.

Sam looked away quickly, staring at the dashboard.

Dean's mouth twitched. That meant it was something really good.

The nice thing about two-lane roads in the middle of nowhere is there were all kinds of places on the side of the road to pull over. Get out of sight.

Dean pulled the car to the right, along a wide dirt road thick with trees. 

He turned the ignition off.

"Tell me."

Sam's cheeks flushed red.

Dean put his hand on Sam's knee. "What did I tell you, sweetheart. You can ask for anything." He raised his other hand to Sam's head, toyed with his hair. "I'll take care of you. Always do."

"God, I'm such a freak." Sam still wouldn't meet Dean's gaze.

Dean was on him in half a second, hands on his face, bringing his mouth to Dean's. He kissed Sam soft and sweet. "Shhh. Don't say that. You're not a freak."

Sam laughed. "Yeah. I kinda am."

Dean thought about all the things they got up to when the door was safely locked. "Ok. But you're MY freak. So it's ok."

"Yeah?"

Dean stroked his fingers down the smooth skin of Sam's neck. "Yeah. I love it. You know that. So..." Dean replaced his fingers with his mouth, barely touching Sam's skin in that way that made Sam shiver. "What do you want, baby boy?" His fingers slipped under Sam's shirt.

"I want... oh god."

"You are so fucking adorable when you get shy." Dean loved that about Sam. Loved how at the beginning, Sam could barely stammer out the words "Touch me" and by the end, when that powerful brain shut down and let his primal self take over, he was spreading his ass cheeks with both hands and begging Dean to slam that monster cock in his ass so deep he could taste it, begging Dean to fuck his baby boy like the cockslut he was...

"Sammy. What have you been thinking about?"

Sam took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Licking your ass."

Dean's hand tightened on the back of Sam's neck. "Yeah?"

Sam licked his lips. "Yeah."

Dean stared at Sam's mouth. "How?" He loved making Sam tell him.

Sam continued. "When we get back to the motel room. Before we even change. You just drop your pants and tell me to do it." Sam swallowed. "Make me lick you real good. Then come in my mouth. And then..."

Dean dragged his hand up Sam's inner thigh. "Yeah?"

"You tell me to strip, make me take off all your clothes. You get on the bed. Right on the corner. Legs on either side, feet on the floor, but you're all stretched out flat. So you can relax. Your ass is right at the edge. And you tell me to get on my knees and you say..."

Dean stroked his hand just below Sam's cock, teasing him, not touching. "What do I say?"

Sam hid his face in Dean's chest. His voice was muffled. "You tell me to eat your ass out until you're hard again. Tell me to settle in. It's gonna take a while." Sam squirmed. 

Dean stroked Sam's hair. "Yeah. I'm not seventeen anymore. It takes time for me to get hard again. You might have to lick my ass for a half-hour straight." Sam shuddered, making a soft, needy cry.

Dean tipped Sam's face up. "That get you hard, baby boy? Thinking of your tongue in my ass, licking me out for as long as you want to?" He pressed his palm against Sam's cock. "Yeah it does. Fuck, Sammy..." 

Sam writhed at his touch. "Please... Dean. Let me. Make me do that."

"I love you so hard I can't even fucking describe it in words." Dean blew out a breath. "Yeah. As soon as we get to the motel. Gonna make you do that." Dean pulled away. "But first? I'm gonna bend over the hood of the car and you're going to lick me real nice. Right here."

Sam fucking whimpered.

They got out of the car. Dean walked to the front, dropped his pants, spread himself out on the warm hood of the car. "Go on, sweetheart. Make it good."

Sam dropped to his knees in the dirt, spread Dean's ass cheeks apart and licked a broad stripe up the center. At the first taste, he moaned, fingers clenching. Then he went to town, lapping at him slow from the base of his balls all the way up, moving in circles around the rim, stretching him open and working his tongue inside, then back to long, slow licks. 

Dean cried out. Sam was a fucking master of this. As much as Sam loved doing it, Dean loved receiving it. 

Sam moaned and whimpered, gripping Dean's hips hard, sealed his lips around Dean's hole and did that little trick where he sucked and licked at the same time. "Fuck... so fucking good. Come on, sweetheart. Get your hand on my dick."

Sam did what he was told like a good boy, working Dean's cock and licking his ass like it's all he ever wanted out of life. Dean groaned, unable to hold off, and came shivering and swearing. 

"Come here." Dean pulled Sam to his feet, yanked his jeans down and pushed Sam down onto the hood of the car on his back. "Such a good boy for me. Gonna take care of you." Dean sank his mouth down over Sam's cock, driving out the most delicious moan from him. He loved this. Loved how Sam, his strong, brilliant baby brother, just gave it all to Dean, lost it for him, desperate for anything and everything Dean wanted to do with him, to him, for him. Totally, utterly Dean's.

Dean sucked Sam's cock like he was starving for it. His warm, wet mouth sucked and pulled at Sam, trying to coax the come out of it, demanding it. Sam began to shudder. "Yeah, sweetheart, come for me, come in my fucking mouth, wanna taste you..." Dean sealed his mouth over Sam and sank down to the base, taking him all the way in (which was quite a feat), the head of his cock down his throat. 

Sam seized and shook, thrashing his head on the hood, crying out as he came and came and came. Dean swallowed the first jet, right down his throat, and pulled back to get the rest in his mouth.

Sam trembled as Dean pulled him up, opened his mouth eagerly as Dean kissed him, licked the taste of himself out of Dean's mouth with a soft whimper.

Dean held him, both catching their breath. Finally, he spoke. "It's a wonder we get any hunting done at all."

Sam snorted. 

They buttoned their pants and got back in the car, and Dean backed up, turned around, and got them back on the road. 

"How long until we get to the motel?" Sam fell back into his seat, all loose limbs and sweat-damp hair.

"Can't wait for part two, can you?" Dean put his hand on Sam's knee.

Sam licked his lips unconsciously. "Nope."

"Freak." 

"Perv."

 


End file.
